1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a 5-in-1 connector, and especially to a 5-in-1 connector to render an electric device to execute data reading, exchanging and transferring with memory cards of five specifications including those of CF memory cards (CompactFlash cards), MD memory cards (Micro Drive Cards), MMC memory cards (MultiMedia Cards), MS memory cards (Memory Stick Cards) and SD memory cards (Secure Digital Cards) on the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a main body of a 3C digital electric device such as a notebook, a digital camera, a digital video camera, a PDA and a personal computer etc. partly is built therein with a connector at least specific for a set of specifications in addition to providing those necessary input and output ports (such as a USB port) for peripheral devices, and an insertion slot is provided for a flash memory card to allow drawing out of it for changing in time to increase its capability of storage of data and convenience of data exchanging, reading and writing; however, specifications of memory cards in the markets are too many that the electric device is required to be built therein with a connector meeting various specifications, thereby, the insertion slot of the connector can afford insertion of the memory cards to make connection and data exchange of the memory cards with the electronic circuit of the electric device.
However, digital electric devices carried on ones"" person such as a notebook or a PDA etc. not only are continuously elevated in their functions, but also are designed aiming at the direction of lightening weight in order to meet the feature of being convenient for carrying and receiving. Thereby, the built-in connector preferably not occupies too much space of an electric device; and some manufacturers even do not allow to build in connectors corresponding to memory cards of non-specific specifications to avoid the connectors not in use to occupy spaces in need.
Therefore, there have been developed one-for-plurality card readers specific for memory cards of various specifications in the markets to afford connection and use of 3C electric devices with memory cards of non-specific specifications, this can elevate the function of connection of the 3C electric devices with the memory cards. However, the constructions of the one-for-plurality card readers sold in the markets can be regarded each as a main body of a device connecting with plural connectors (for example, a 6-in-one card reader needs 6 connectors), costs of them are high, and they are cumbersome in assembling and has a larger volume, they do not suit digital electric devices carried on ones"" person such as a notebook or a PDA etc.
The 5-in-1 connector of the present invention has a cartridge with three insertion slots which each is provided fixedly with a contact pin set correspondingly connecting with circuit contact points of one of various memory cards, the contact pin sets are extended toward the bottom and the rear sides of the cartridge to connect and fix to the electronic circuit of an electric device, thereby the electric device can be inserted therein with at least three memory cards of different specifications; the first of the three insertion slots can afford insertion of one of CF, MD memory cards, the second insertion slot can afford insertion of one of SD, MMC memory cards, the third insertion slot can afford insertion of an MS memory card, hence the electric device at least can proceed to reading and writing on five memory cards of different specifications.
In which the insertion slots of the cartridge are divided into: the first insertion slot located at a lower layer as well as the second and third insertion slots that are located in juxtaposition with each other above the first insertion slot. The first insertion slot is common to the CF, MD memory cards with closely similar sizes to it, and is provided internally thereof with a channel mating with the width and thickness of either of the CF, MD memory cards to prevent wrong insertion of memory cards; the second insertion slot is common to the SD, MMC memory cards with closely similar sizes to it, and is provided internally thereof with a channel mating with the width and thickness of either of the SD, MMC memory cards to prevent wrong insertion of memory cards; while the third insertion slot is of the construction meeting the MS memory card; so that the entire space arrangement of the insertion slots of the electric device can be reduced to the most simplified degree without occupying too mush space of the electric device, and the three memory cards of different specifications can be simultaneously inserted therein.
The present invention will be apparent in its structural combination and the entire mode of operation thereof after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.